The Feeling Of Love
by InvestInLove
Summary: Phil finds a poem Keely write, and it leads to something big. Oneshot. Pheely fluff!


The Feeling Of Love

As soon as I got the idea for this I decided to do it, because it's way different from everything else I wrote, and I know I should be updating my chapter stories, but I HAD to write this first.

_Italics _are Phil on the phone.

"Please come over now, Phil!" Keely said as she layed on her bed. "My mom won't be home until Monday, and I'm getting lonely."

"_But Keel, my parent's aren't going to be home for another hour. I'm supposed to stay here with Pim." _He said.

"Ughh, Phil!! You've left Pim alone before haven't you?" Keely asked.

"_Well…yeah." _He said. _"If I called my parents I might be able to come now."_

"Please Phil!" Keely said.

"_Ok, I'll call you back after I call them." He said._

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

"I love you." Whispered Keely, but he had already hung up the phone.

Keely looked in the mirror. She hadn't even got dressed that day, done her makeup, or her hair, but she just didn't care.

She felt comfortable around Phil, and that day was just one of those days, well, more like one of those weeks, when you don't feel like putting any effort into what your doing, and you don't care anymore.

Keely had just recently been having a lot of those days, and her mom didn't help, being rarely home, and when she was, rarely talked to Keely except for complaining about this and that.

The only thing that kept her through it was Phil. He was always there, when she was depressed, like now, when she was angry, happy, anything. That's why she had a wrote a poem for him, just for him.

A poem that he would never read.

Her phone rang, knocking her out of her deep thoughts. "Hello." She said.

"_Hey Keel."_ Phil said.

Keely couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice, and hoped that he was coming over now.

"_Pim's going over to her freaky new friend Kaitlyn's house, so I can come on over."_ He said.

"Ok, good." Keely said.

"_Is everything ok, Keels_?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied. "Come over and see for yourself."

"_About to walk out the door."_ He said

"See you then." She said.

"_Bye." _

"Bye." As soon as she heard the dial tone she went downstairs to distract herself from being depressed, and decided to wait at the door for him to come. The sooner she saw him, the sooner she would be happy again. But as she left the room she didn't notice the open notebook turned to certain page she didn't want Phil reading laying open on the floor.

The less-than-five-minute wait felt like forever as she stood there looking up and down the street for Phil, her miracle, her best friend, her _everything._

She threw the door open as soon as he started walking up her driveway, and stood there, wanting to go outside, but too embarrassed to in her state.

As soon as he came in the house, Keely threw her arms around him and hugged him for everything she had. He, of course, hugged her back.

She wanted it to last forever, just being there with him, in his arms, where nothing was wrong and she was safe.

"Let's go upstairs." She said as soon as their embrace ended.

He followed her into her room, and sat down on the bed beside her. "Are you sure your ok, Keel?" He asked again.

"Yes, Phil, I'm FINE. Ok?" She said. She leaned her head against him. "I'm just…lonely, I guess."

"Ok, whatever you say Keel." Keely sighed. She knew he could read her well, and that was one of the things she loved the most about him, even though it drove her crazy sometimes.

Suddenly, Keely's stomach growled, destroying the sweet moment they were having.

"Hungry Keel?" Phil asked with a smirk.

"No." Keely lied.

"Then why did your stomach growl?" He asked. Keely shrugged.

Suddenly a worried look crossed Phil's face. "Keely, when was the last time you ate?" He asked.

"Uhhhh…a few days ago." Keely said, looking down guiltily.

"Keel!" Phil yelled.

"I'm sorry Phil…how about this, I'll eat something right now with you here." She said.

"Good." Said Phil.

"I have to go to the bathroom first." She said. As soon as she walked in the bathroom, she burst into tears.

Phil had figured her out right away, yet he still didn't know everything. Part of her tears were happy because she had a friend like Phil to help her through everything, and the others were sad because she knew her and Phil were just friends.

After crying a few more minutes, she washed her face so it didn't look like she had been crying and walked back out to her room.

"Phil!" She screamed. He was sitting on her bed, her open notebook in his lap.

She snatched it away from him. "What do you think your doing, Phil?"

"Keel, did you write that? It's amazing!" Keely blushed and nodded her head.

Keely sat down next to Phil and opened the book back up. "Bet you can't figure out who the last part is about."

Phil shook his head, he wished it was about him, but in a way he knew it wasn't. Keely had her head on his shoulder again and was running her fingers over the words. Phil reread them, again and again, trying to figure out what they meant.

The Feeling Of Love

By Keely Teslow

Through the wind

And the rain

She stayed strong

Pretending nothing was wrong

When nothing was right

Never would you see

What really went on

Behind her eyes, her laugh, her smile

Now the sun is out

And she's happy again

Never does she cry

Finally she feels loved

Which she hasn't in a while

Her friends can tell she's different

Because she's replaced her frown with a smile

But it seems to shine the brightest

Whenever she's with him

He makes her feel amazing

Like she's never been

Every night when she prays

She thanks the lord for him

Because all she ever wanted

Was to be loved and let in

"Keel, can you just tell me who its about?" Phil asked.

"Nope. Guess!" Keely said.

"Can I get a hint?" Asked Phil.

"You know them, they go to our school, their really sweet, funny, cute, and always here for me." She said.

Phil smiled and looked deep into her eyes, knowing that if he went deep enough they would reveal her secrets and sure enough, she did.

"You do know who I'm talking about, right?" Keely asked. "Because, if you don't I'm going to feel like a complete idiot."

"I think I know." He said. "And….I feel the same way."

Keely wrapped her arms around him again, suddenly, everything was how it should be, and as long as they were together, she knew it would ALWAYS be.

She didn't know how long they just sat there, arms around each other before Phil disrupted it.

"Don't think I forgot Keel." Phil said.

"Huh?" Keely asked, confused.

"Food. Now." He said.

"Oh right." She looked up at him. "Phil…I haven't eaten in like…5 days. Carry me?" She asked.

"Your such a mess." He joked. She put her arms around his neck, and he carried her down the stairs, and Keely knew, from this moment on, no matter what went wrong, she always had one thing to depend on.

The feeling of love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The poem was written by ME, thank you very much, so don't steal unless you tell me and give me credit. I'm not sure about my opinion on this one, but I can honestly admit that it didn't suck too bad. Wow, that's going a long way for me. Hehe. R & r!**


End file.
